Juror
Juror is the 91st chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Oswald, Vincent and Jury stand before the Baskervilles' Door to the Abyss, with Oswald asking if Jury fully understands the current state that the world is in. Oswald elaborates that the world will be destroyed if it carries on the path it's heading down, and so there's no time for them to use the Core of the Abyss as an intermediary. Instead, they must work together and force a path to the past open in order to prevent the destruction of the world. Jury absorbs the information presented to her, before finally stating that in order for the way to the past to be opened, she must first obtain the opinions of the 'others'. As Jury says this the consistency of her body ripples and becomes more viscous. Oswald doesn't understand what Jury means by the 'others', and so Jury tilts her head and explains that she must convene with the other Jurors so the can decide how the 'story' should end. Jury's head then falls out of her hood as her entire body becomes viscous and explodes outward. Confused, Vincent asks Oswald what's going on, and so Oswald stares in shock and notes how the dimension is distorting (thereby revealing that Jury's departure is what caused the black city to appear in The Hole). Once everything settles, Oswald notes how the room now looks more like a courtroom, prompting Levi to make his presence known to Leo within his subconscious. Levi voices that Oswald is absolutely right, and how if they're in a courtroom, then surely someone is going to be judged. Crouching down beside Leo, Levi poses the question of who is going to be the one being judged, concern painting Leo's face. Elsewhere in Sablier, Sheryl and Reim are helping Pandora deal with the Chain invasion, with one Pandora member mentions that the roads are beginning to multiply once again. Reim (still carrying Sheryl) grits his teeth with worry, leading Sheryl to ask him if he's really all right with this. Reim doesn't grasp what Sheryl's trying to say, and so Sheryl asks if the place Reim really wants to be at the moment is there. Sharon is out of sorts and searching for Break and Oz in Sablier, unsure of what action to take because she'd gotten separated from the group. Sharon continues her search, eventually hearing the clock tower that she'd been using as a landmark with the rest of the group. Ultimately, Sharon decides that her goal should be to get to the clock tower and worry about what she should do later. Summoning Equus and drawing her gun, Sharon vows that she will protect herself, because if she doesn't then everything she's been trying to do up until now will have been for nothing. Suddenly, Sharon notices something and turns to find herself face-to-face with Lottie and Leon; Lottie relishing over the fact that she's found "Mad Hatter's little princess". Break calls out to Oswald, only to realize that someone is shooting at him. Managing to evade the bullets, Break angrily blames Vincent. Vincent asks if the fact that Break moved out of the way of the bullets means that he's not an illusion created by the Abyss. With this in mind, Vincent demands that Break tell him why he's come, calling him nothing more than a nuisance. Rather than answer, Break claims that he's the one who should be asking the questions here, wondering what kind of place he's in as he notes that something about the room isn't right. At first, Vincent doesn't know what Break means, but then he remembers that Break's blind, revealing that he'd heard about Break's blindness from Rufus Barma. In the end, Vincent states that it's truly amazing and that blindness suits Break well. Vincent decides to tell Break that they're in the chamber of the Baskervilles' Door to the Abyss, though once he witnesses Break's disbelief on the matter, Vincent is forced to wonder if Break is really blind, descending a staircase as he mocks Break by saying that he was actually pretending, saying that it has nothing to do with Break either way. Just then, Oswald orders Vincent to return to his side when the other Jurors begin to arrive. Vincent questions what's going on, leading Oswald to reiterate when their world's Jury returns as well. Jury explains that a special setting was needed, revealing that the gaseous figures around them are all versions of Jury from other worlds, and she couldn't summon them to intervene in this 'story' without the courtroom. Oswald asks if by 'story' Jury means their world, which Jury confirms; however adding that she means it quite literally. Jury continues to state that explaining their existence is a difficult task, but in reality their true nature exists outside the scope of human understanding. Elaborating, Jury reveals that it's their duty to record the 'stories' that are born from The Core of the Abyss from their beginning to their end, only to plant them in the 'archives' afterwards. Oswald is surprised to hear that Jury existence wasn't meant to act as an adviser and protector to Glen Baskerville. Jury carries on, explaining that the 'stories' she'd mentioned expand beyond Oswald's span of understanding, while all may initially seem similar they're very different from one-another. To provide some examples, Jury reveals that some of these 'stories' lack the human species, some end a mere one-hundred years after their beginning, while other 'stories' manage to prolong their existence seemingly forever. The only constant within each of these 'stories' is Jury, as each 'story' must have their own Jury to ensure that it ends differently by providing a branching point. To finish her statement, Jury reveals that in this specific 'story', the cause of the branching point is the existence of the Baskervilles, or more specifically Glen Baskerville. However, a story without end has no worth, and so the important question isn't "When will it end?" but rather "How will it end?", thus Jury gathered her fellow Jurors to discuss whether or not it's reasonable to end the story. Hearing this makes Levi burst out into a fit of laughter from within Leo's subconscious. After declaring that the situation has really become such a masterpiece, Levi voices how the world is similar to book and how he'd compared it to a cracked crystal before, when in reality The Jurors see the world as just another book to add to their library. Leo is appalled and asks why Levi thinks everything that's happening is so funny, but Levi just insists that it's funny and that he can't help but laugh at it. Expanding on the matter, Levi points out to Leo that when they take their place as Glen Baskerville they're forced into 'self-awareness' of their roles as protectors of the world and the harmony of the Abyss. Now all of a sudden Jury reveals that their seeds had been sown so that new branching points could be made and The Jurors could have a 'story' with a unique ending. Levi attempts to explain himself better by telling Leo that The Jurors provided the Baskervilles with a 'toy' (the Abyss) and were meant to care for it, all so that they could observe how the Baskervilles would break it. Leo finds the concept to be atrocious and wonders why The Jurors would do something so cruel. Levi reminds Leo that Jury said she existed outside of their own comprehension, and thus it's pointless to attempt to understand it. Whether The Jurors' purpose is to just collect the 'stories' themselves or to collect them in order to try and create an endless world, Levi doesn't care. Finally, Levi states that if their world's truly a just a story, then it's a hilarious one. Leo lashes out and insists that it's not funny, as even if the world is meant to be just some form of story for someone's amusement he doesn't think of the world as ridiculous. Outside of Leo's subconscious, Oswald mentions that he once wondered why the different personalities of Glen were allowed to exist individually rather than meshing together, asking Jury if that would be less entertaining. As The Jurors speak with one another only white noise is heard, though Vincent is plagued by the numerous individual voices of The Jurors alongside the white noise, hurting his head as they carry on. The Jurors debate with one another, with one arguing that this particular branch of the story is something that is unparalleled. Another Jury claims that the story will be at its end at the rate that it's going, whilst another mentions that a story already exists where the previous branching point came to its end. Though there are some objections, the overall consensus is to end the story because it seems to bear significant resemblance to another 'story' too much. Jury slams her cane against the floor and tells Oswald that the discussion had been settled, stating that it's unfortunate, but allowing the past to be rewritten for this story wasn't approved. Jury claims that the 'story' will remain as-is and progress towards its ending, which Jury decides is far more interesting. Oswald draws Elliot's black-bladed rapier and slices through Jury's body, saying that if that's the case then he doesn't need Jury's power anymore. Jury's body simply reforms itself into its viscous state, with Jury telling Oswald that his wish to open the Door to the Abyss and alter the past won't be coming true and so it's pointless for him to try. Jury also admits that she's been given the right to limit the power of Glen Baskerville should the situation where the Glens tried to take unnecessary action against her arose. Ultimately, Jury simply tells Oswald to wait alongside her and obediently ascertain the end of the story. Just then, Vincent calls out and reaches for his master, surprising Jury as she retreats in horror. Jury cries out, not understanding why a Child of Ill Omen was there. Oswald informs Jury that Vincent had been there all along, though she apparently failed to notice. Oswald orders Vincent to remain by his side as he speaks to Jury - asking if Children of Ill Omen aren't meant to be included in the branching point she'd provided their world. This was because Children of Ill Omen are irregularities created by The Core of the Abyss on a whim, which is why Jury always hated the Children of Ill Omen and wanted them to be cast into the Abyss as soon as possible. Throughout the room, the other Jurors mention how Vincent's existence is dangerous and will hinder the story, demanding that he be destroyed immediately. Hearing this makes Oswald question if all things beyond Jury's recognition are considered dangerous, because if that's so then The Jurors are dangerous to them as well; summoning Jabberwock in the process. The Jurors refuse to be beaten, insisting that the story must end now as they claim that Oswald is an unsuitable Glen Baskerville. The Jurors then summon forth giant lengths of bladed chains from the ground. Levi, having witnessed the entire event, finally understands why Oswald brought Vincent with him to Sablier. As they're in the courtroom created by Jury, the power of Glen is limited, so they can't open the Door to the Abyss. However, Vincent's power as a Child of Ill Omen existed outside of Jury's, which is why it's beneficial to have him there, with Levi piecing together than Oswald never trusted Jury in the first place. Oswald grabs Jury by her throat and chokes her, bringing himself face-to-face with Jury as he asks if death, pain or fear exist for her, wondering to what extent they are the same, and if Jury really wants to have him test it. Suddenly, Oswald hears someone approaching and crosses swords with Break. Oswald manages to fend Break off (which Break thinks is because he's using Leo's body), though when Jury goes to speak again, Oswald stabs her in the eye with Elliot's rapier. Oswald questions why Break is getting involved, as Break had earlier said that the world should die as it's meant to. Break confirms that he had said that before, but that it would be problematic if Oswald changes the past as he considers the world to be a place that should never be touched by human hands. As such, Break declares that he won't allow Oswald to change the past on his watch. Stepping forward, Vincent orders Break to shut up, as changing the past would save more than it would destroy; asking what part of that sounds so wrong to him. Break's rage begins to boil within him, noting his surprise as he wonders when Vincent became such a philanthropist. Break then tells Vincent that what he's saying is nothing more than an excuse, as he demands to know what it is that Vincent's really after. Vincent clenches his jaw and summons Demios to silence Break. In retaliation, Break uses Mad Hatter to defend himself, explaining that Noise took Ada and Xai as her captives as she traveled to Sablier to come and reunite with Vincent. Break can't help but wonder how all that turned out, asking if Vincent didn't actually know about Noise's rash actions. Vincent grinds his teeth and looks away, asking Break why he should know anything about that, as he has nothing to do with them. Meanwhile, elsewhere in Sablier, Noise cries out in shock at the sight of The Cook, only just managing to dive out of the way of The Cook's attack in time. While The Cook's attack did miss Noise, it shattered the counter that Ada was taking shelter behind, and so it changes targets upon noticing Ada. Fortunately, Noise jumps on the back of The Cook and plunges her dagger into its back, asking Ada to hurry outside to safety; revealing that Echo has regained control of her body. Ada asks for confirmation that Echo truly is herself, though Echo notes how drastic the situation is and grabs Ada by the hand, dragging her out into the streets of Sablier only to have The Cook follow closely behind. Echo shoves Ada off in the direction away from The Cook and tells her to run while she takes care of The Cook. Ada attempts to object, but Echo tells Ada that she can't think of her as Echo, because Noise is going to break through and try to kill her once again. Echo apologizes quickly to Ada before running toward The Cook. Ada reluctantly complies, telling herself that she can't cry no matter how scary the situation is or how much pain she's in, now isn't the time for crying. Inside of their head, Noise asks Echo what she thinks she's doing by just running away like that. Echo asks if she's right to assume that it'd be hard to control The Cook using Duldee's powers, which is why it's best for them to retreat at a time like this. Noise admits that she doesn't care about The Cook, because she wants Ada no matter what. Echo outright denies Noise her satisfaction because she hates hurting people the way Noise does. Noise decides that she doesn't care about Echo's opinion, calling her a mere hindrance and telling her to shut up and go away. Ada keeps running through Sablier as Echo told her, though she can't help but find herself thinking back to when Noise was speaking to her. Specifically, Ada remembers that Noise said Vincent is a Baskerville like her, and that he wasn't the only one, because she'd heard that Gilbert's a Baskerville as well. However, Noise made sure to point out to Ada that she isn't a Baskerville like them in any way. After she trips and attempts to recuperate on the ground, Ada reviews all this new information in her mind (that Oz isn't Xai's son and that Vincent and Gilbert are Baskervilles), but she assures herself that if Oscar were there he would say that such trivial things don't make a difference. In her past, Ada had always been told to keep a distance from members of the Nightray Dukedom because they were rumored to keep nothing by sly and cowardly company. Ada had even heard that the Nightrays were the ones responsible for her mother's death. Despite this, Ada could never accept the rumors about the Nightrays because she's aware that in high-class society, everything is made up to act within the interest of the person speaking. Recalling her first formal meeting with Vincent, and how she'd become so worn out after speaking to a lot of people at some kind of formal event. Vincent had walked up to her and asked if she was feeling out of sorts, politely introducing himself to Ada with a smile. Ada cried out in surprise when she realized that Vincent was Gilbert's younger brother. After meeting him, Ada could finally understand why everyone was so worked up about Vincent and how nice he seemed to be. Although, Ada couldn't help but think that it looked like there was a sense of sadness hidden behind that smile of Vincent's. With this in mind, Ada decided that she wanted to know why this sadness seemed to be there, telling herself that the more she knew about Vincent, the better. Ada stands back up again as the clock tower in the center of Sablier tolls. Noise (having overpowered Echo) approaches Ada from behind and insisting that Vincent only got close to Ada so that he could use her, keeping her in the dark so that she'd always be laughing like an idiot. Noise voices how stupid all of it was and how Ada truly doesn't belong with the Baskervilles. Managing to overpower her own fears, Ada looks to Noise and questions why they have to be the same, because even if everything Noise said is true - it doesn't make a difference. Instead, Ada says that she and Vincent don't need to be the same, and that it's because they're different that she can't help but want to know more about Vincent. This confuses Noise, as she can't understand how Ada can say something like that despite being overcome with tears up until that moment. Filled with anger, Noise draws her dagger and charges at Ada, ordering her not to say something so self-indulgent when she doesn't know anything about her and Vincent. Ada closes her eyes and accepts what she knows is coming, claiming that ignorance isn't a sin - though judging someone without even attempting to know them is. Having had enough, Noise tells Ada to shut up and goes to stab her in the heart. To Noise's surprise however, Oz manages to jump in front of Ada in time and grab Noise by the wrist, saving his 'little sister'. Oz just stares at Noise condescendingly, and tells her to stop. Characters In Order of Appearance *Oscar Vessalius* *Rachel Cecile }} Terms Trivia *Alternative title: -Jury- *The true purpose of Jury and the Baskervilles is revealed Navigation